El Terror de un Dios
by June Black XX
Summary: Aventuras de las cazadoras amigas de Ash, que han decidido darle una sorpresilla a Zeus, vengandose por haber intentado secuestrar a una de ellas.
1. Prologo

**EL TERROR DE UN DIOS**

por:

**June**

**Resumen:** Aventuras de un grupo de cazadoras que cuando se aburren, deciden hacerle la vida un poco mas desgraciada a Zeus.

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

Erase una vez, un lugar mágico, donde vivian los dioses. El Olimpo. Todo era hermoso y limpio. Sus habitantes vivian tranquilos y felices, no existía la maldad ni las mentiras. Todos eran maravillosos y todos cuidaban de todos. Y entre ellos, existía un Dios que gobernaba sobre todos ellos. Era justo y amado. Era hermoso como un amanecer y amable con todo el mundo. Ese dios se llamaba Zeus y era capaz de... -

- ¿¿ Mamaa, y cuanto era de bonito ese Zeus?? - preguntaba una pequeña a su madre, mientras esta la arropaba y le contaba un cuento para dormir.

- Era muy lindo - sonriendo y terminando de acostar a la niña - Y cuentan que siempre tenía una sonrisa para cada niña buena que se dormМía.-

Cuando su madre terminó de contarle esa historia, la pequeña niña sonrió, arropada por el calor de su madre, dejando volar la imaginación mientras se quedaba dormida, y soñaba con un mundo maravilloso, entre las nubes y gente maravillosas y amable.

Que tierno... y que poco acertado. Si supiera la verdad y lo que le esperaba esa misma noche a ese dios que ella imaginaba como su príncipe azul...

Su peor pesadilla...

Continuara...


	2. Primer Asalto

**EL TERROR DE UN DIOS**

por:

**June**

**Resumen:** Aventuras de un grupo de cazadoras que cuando se aburren, deciden hacerle la vida un poco mas desgraciada a Zeus.

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

PRIMER ASALTO:

En lo negro de la noche difícilmente se distinguían dos sombras deslizándose a lo largo del muro exterior de un recinto secreto, (_secreto, porque tenía en la entrada un cartel que ponía Laboratorio Secreto, No Entrar...); _volviendo a nuestras sombras, que se deslizaban fluidamente y silenciosamente, (_silenciosamente, porque no contamos los quince tropezones, las dos caídas de espadas al suelo y los veinte gritos de una de las sombras cada vez que algo se movía cerca..._.)

- _Joder enana, para la próxima vez me traigo a Roz_, - replicó Alia por enésima vez, mientras Cris se volvía a levantar del suelo, al haber tropezado con una raíz.

- _Lo que no entiendo es por que rallos nos tocó a nosotras la parte complicada mientras las demás están comiendo chocolate tiradas en el sofá...- _lloriqueaba Cris mientras se frotaba el tobillo lastimado. -_Juro que cuando pille alguna, les arranco los pelos uno a uno_...-

Mientras Cris seguía rosmando en silencio, Alia se acercó a un gran árbol que limitaba con el muro, sacó un mapa de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos, y comprobando que estuvieran en el sitio correcto, comenzó a escalar, pocos segundos después, Cris la seguía, todavía quejándose.

- _¿No era más sencillos si nos hubiéramos aparecido dentro?_ - mientras apartaba una rama que amenazaba su estabilidad en lo alto de la copa del árbol.

- _Tal vez.. _- contestó Alia, mientras exploraba el interior del recinto - _pero te aseguro que no sería tan divertido _- respondió mientras mostraba una divertida sonrisa. - _¿¿Que sería de nuestras incursiones sin algo de peligro y una descarga de adrenalina??-_

Una vez que el terreno estaba despejado, saltaron al interior y corrieron a una de las puertas más cercanas. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, Alia y Cristina siguieron el mapa que Val había conseguido introduciéndose en un servidor de alta seguridad, del cual sacaron la ubicación del laboratorio que actualmente estaba experimentando con un líquido desconocido, cuyas particularidades eran que era capaz de alterar el código genético a voluntad. Nadie sabía como había llegado a sus manos, pero los codiciosos humanos ya estaban experimentando y manipulándolo con idea de generar dinero.

Todo había comenzado como una broma hacía un par de semanas, pero la situación había acabado fuera de control, cuando Japo, en vez de obedecer ordenes y volver al cuartel, había decidido ligar con un macizón que se le había cruzado, dejándose olvidado el vial robado a Zeus que contenía el prohibido Nihibih, que era el utilizado por el creador de dioses para insuflar vida en sus creaciones.

Después de que cayera en malas manos, fue necesaria una búsqueda intensiva para localizarlo y recuperarlo. Pues es ahí donde entran en juego Alia y Cris. Perdidas en algún lugar perdido en mitad del desierto, en una base americana secreta, intentando salvar al mundo de una catástrofe, pues si los humanos llegaran a descubrir sus propiedades, ello sumiría al mundo en una nueva crisis.

Pero eso no era lo terriblemente importante. Lo verdaderamente importante era que el Nihibih era uno de los componentes principales de una poción que había encontrado Riarden rebuscando en una biblioteca. Todavía no sabían si funcionaba, pero no perdían nada intentándolo, y si el libro acertaba, buen, en fin, unas risas.

Nuestras valientes guerreras habían conseguido descender unos cuantos niveles de laboratorios, saboteando diversas medidas de seguridad y dejando repartidas ciertos regalitos propios. Llegando al último nivel, y siendo avisadas de que en esa zona las medidas de seguridad eran extremas, decidieron entrar con la mayor discreción posible.  
A un asentimiento de cabeza de Alia, Cris sacó de su mochila un comunicador portátil, y colocándoselo en la oreja, lo activó.

Del otro lado de la línea se encontraba Ica y Val, las cuales estaban en el exterior del recinto, camufladas. En cuanto sonó la señal convenida, activaron todo el armamento y entraron al volante de un todoterreno, armado con una metralleta y un lanzallamas. A los mandos del vehiculo se encontraba Val, riendo como loca mientras embestía la puerta principal, lanzándola por los aires, activando las alarmas de seguridad. En unos instantes comenzaron a salir soldados de todas las partes, e Ica, al mando de las armas comenzó a sembrar el pánico entre los hombres. Su misión era armar escándalo, el suficiente barullo para que Alia y Cris pudieran entrar sin problemas.

Entre el ruido de las balas y las explosiones se escuchaba el rugido de la risa de sádica de Ica, mientras repartía a tandas iguales balas y fuego, sembrando la destrucción y el caos por donde pasaban.

Tres niveles mas abajo, Cristina terminaba de dar el último toque a su peculiar forma de entrar. Rociar todo el marco de la gran puerta blindada de seguridad con espuma explosiva, detonándola segundos después. En el momento que accedieron a la sala, comenzaron a atacarlas los guardas de seguridad que había en el interior.

- _Porfin algo de acción interesante_- comentó Alia antes de comenzar a repartir tortas entre los guardas. Cris la siguió. Ambas abriéndose paso ante la avalancha de securatas a base de patadas, puños, cabezazos y algún que otro uso de armas blancas...

En cuanto llegaron al final, encargarse de los técnicos de laboratorio y de los investigadores fue cosa sencilla. Recogieron todos los viales que había con el Nihibih y salieron corriendo. Justo antes de salir por la puerta destrozada, Cris dio la vuelta y sacando varios paquetitos más de su mochila, los fue dejando regados por todo el suelo. En cuanto salieron al exterior contemplaron el panorama de destrucción que habían ocasionado Val e Ica. Echando a correr, fueron directas donde se encontraban esperando por ellas en el todoterreno.

_- Jaja, corred, que en un par de minutos llegarán más refuerzos, y debemos desaparecer de aquí !!_ - gritó Val en cuanto las vio acercarse corriendo.

En cuanto llegaron a su lado, subieron al vehiculo y salieron pitando de allí.

- _¿Lo conseguisteis? _- gritó emocionada Ica, en el momento que sacaron de sus mochilas los viales y los enseñaban a sus compañeras. - _Japo ya puede ir besándonos por salvarle el culo!_!- volvió a gritar emocionadísima. -_ ¿Pero no nos olvidamos nada?-_

- _Nooooo..._ - replicó Cris mientras sacaba un pequeño mando de un bolsillo del pantalón. - _Este es nuestro regalo de despedida, cortesía de la jefa _- mientras miraba y sonreía a Alia, y pulsó el botón central.

Cuando llegaron los refuerzos americanos a la base, se encontraron con una bola de fuego y humo en donde antes había cemento y hormigón. No quedaba nada en pie.

- _Bueno, _- se reían las chicas en el interior del vehiculo, - _espero que las demás no hayan tenido ningún problema con su misión_.-

Continuará...


	3. Segundo Asalto

**EL TERROR DE UN DIOS**

por:

**June**

**Resumen:** Aventuras de un grupo de cazadoras que cuando se aburren, deciden hacerle la vida un poco mas desgraciada a Zeus.

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

SEGUNDO ASALTO

En un cuarto oscuro, oscuro de verdad, una mujer se movía entre caldero y libros, velas y candelabros, en sus labios una suave tonadilla ambientaban la sala. En una esquina de la habitación, un suave resplandor iluminaba vagamente unas siluetas encerradas en una esfera plateada. Mirando fijamente se distinguían dos espadas, varias dagas, estrellas afiladas y varias armas más.

La bruja seguía concentrada en la poción que estaba creando, mientras releía una y otra vez las instrucciones que ilustraban una de las antiguas hojas de un gran libro ubicado a su izquierda. A su derecha se encontraba un caldero, donde se cocía un liquido ambarino, que cada poco emitía pequeñas burbujas, que dejaban un aroma a especias...

- ¿_Como va el experimento_?- pregunto Dream nada más entrar en la habitación. Echó un vistazo a la esfera plateada, quedando satisfecha de como se encontraba, y volviéndose a Gise. Sorprendida por su aspecto le preguntó - ¿_Pero que haces así vestida_?

No era para menos su sorpresa, Gise se encontraba disfrazada de bruja, con un vestido negro hasta los pies y un gran sombrero de bruja y contra la pared tenía apoyada una escoba. Gise frunció el ceño y volvió a maldecir por enésima vez a Roz y su manía de hacer apuestas.

- _Calla, no preguntes. Ya me tiene bastante martirizada Roz para que te metas tú también. Decidió que siendo yo la única "bruja" casi mejor ambientar todo_. - Gise recordó esa misma tarde, cuando ambas estaban enfrascadas controlando los movimientos de June en el Olimpo, cuando Roz sugirió esa tonta apuesta. Tonta, porque nunca imaginó que la perdería. Así que le tocó disfrazarse. Pero la venganza es dulce, ya cogería por los pelos a la culpable de que perdiera, en cuanto volviera June, la convertiría en sapo, por lagarta.

- _¿Consiguieron Alia y las demás el Nihibih? Esta poción no espera y o me la traen ya o no podremos volver a repetirla_- le increpó a Dream, sabía que no era justa pagándolo con ella, pero ya comenzaba a impacientarse. Llevaba esperando una semana y a ese paso, no conseguirían los componentes que necesitaba. Y luego le decían que estaba estresada, como no iba a estarlo, si para dos cosas sencillas que pidió, llevaban casi una semana para traérselas.

- _Eso venía a decirte Gise_- contestó Dream - _Acabo de hablar con Alia, y vienen de camino con él. En cuestión de minutos llegarán_.-

_- Genial, ahora solo me falta la sangre de Zeus_- mientras decía eso, comenzó a preparar todo lo necesario para poder incorporar el líquido a la poción a medio hacer. _-Avisad a June para que se dé prisa._-

- _La ultima vez que la controlé, estaba a punto de estamparle una bandeja a Zeus en la cabeza_- comentó como si nada Roz, que también acaba de entrar a la habitación y había encendido las luces. - _Por eso venía, por si necesitaba echarle un ojo a sus armas-_. Como si sus palabras hubieran sido un presagio, la esfera comenzó a vibrar y a emitir más luz.

Dream se acercó a ella y posó su mano en lo alto de la esfera, provocando que dejara de emitir zumbidos. Roz se acercó a una de las paredes y quitó el calendario de bomberos que tenía Gise colgado. Dejando la pared vacía, pulsó el comunicador que llevaba en la oreja y una imagen apareció en la pared.

Mientras se formaba la imagen del interior del templo de Zeus, Dream recordó como llegaron a ese punto.

Hacía varios días que Riarden había aparecido con un libro en la mano y comentando que había encontrado algo que tal vez fuera útil. De todas era conocido que estaban deseando jugársela a Zeus, pero a nadie se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente malo para Zeus. Así, que quienes no participaban directamente, intentaban echar una mano como podían.

Pero como siempre había un problema a todo, esta vez eran dos los problemas, conseguir robar a Zeus el Nihibih y unas gotas de la victima elegida. El primer ingrediente lo había conseguido con esfuerzo, pero había acabado en malas manos, y gracias a los dioses ya casi volvían a tenerlo. Pero el segundo componente no era tan sencillo. Iban a necesitar unas gotas de sangre de Zeus, y no podían aparecerse así sin más, hacerle un cortecito, recoger la sangre, despedirse y desaparecer. No. Necesitaban un plan mas complicado. Al final fue la misma Dream quien dio la idea, y consiguiente problema de a quien le tocaría hacerlo. Necesitaban a una mujer con escaso sentido moral, vamos, que si era necesario, hasta tenía que acostarse con el mismo dios.

Y entre que varias de ellas tenían pareja "estable", todas las miradas recayeron sobre June.

-_¿Pero me veis cara de ninfómana o que!!-_

Varias horas después y varias discusiones después, Alia y compañía habían salido a buscar el Nihibih, quedando en el Omegrión, Roz, Gise, Dream y June. Se encontraban en la habitación de la susodicha, Dream sentada en la cama, Roz rebuscando en los armarios y Gise y June de pié delante del espejo.

- _Tienes que entender que solo tú puedes ir sin levantar sospechas._ - Intentaba convencerla Gise sin mucho éxito. - _A Dream la localizaría al momento, y a las demás enseguida notaría que no son humanas. En cambio, a ti no te reconocerá, no hay magia a tu alrededor como en las demás, así que no sospechará_.

-_Claro, aprovecha para meterte conmigo, claro, como no tengo poderes ni nada parecido_.- Soltó June enfurruñada. - Además_, odio las túnicas blancas que usan. Y seguro que me reconocerá al instante_.-

- _Pues te cambias el color de pelo y ya está_- comentó Roz con la mitad del cuerpo dentro todavía del armario. - _Pero nada de magia, con tinte normal y corriente. Y luego unas lentillas para ocultar tus ojos y ya está-_

Dos horas después, la negra cabellera de June había cambiado a un rubio platino, y gracias a Roz, tenía unas nuevas lentillas, que hacían que sus ojos se vieran azules. A todas les hacía gracia la poca gracia que le hacía a la pobre, que se remiraba cada veinte segundos al espejo, preguntándose que mal habría cometido esa semana para ser sometida a ese castigo. Haciendo repaso de sus travesuras, decidió mejor callarse.

-_Y ahora el toque final, la ropa_- una sonriente Dream hizo aparecer una sencilla túnica blanca, y unas sandalias doradas. También para completar el atuendo, unos brazaletes de oro con un collar a juego.

- _Casi mejor que te quites todo eso_- dijo Az, que entraba en ese mismo momento, señalando las espadas que llevaba colgadas a la cintura.

De mala gana se quitó las espadas, y mientras se iba desnudando iba retirando diversas dagas que llevaba en las botas. Cuando ya solo tenía puestas las braguitas y el sujetador y se disponía a vestirse, abrió la puerta Savitar. Entrando en la habitación como si fuera el dueño (obviamos que todo el Omegrión es suyo...) miró a cada una de las mujeres que allí se encontraban, devolviéndoles a cada una, una mirada desdeñosa. Acallando las protestas de Dream, se plantó delante de June, y la miro de los pies a la cabeza. Ella no se amilanó y le plantó frente, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- _Veo que sigues utilizando mis armas_- levantando las cejas -_Quítate todo eso, no vas a necesitarlo_.- Gise, Roz y Dream se miraron entre si, sorprendidas. A que se refería, se preguntaron, si June estaba prácticamente desnuda y no llevaba nada de metal encima. - _No quiero saber nada de esto_.- Les dijo a las sorprendidas chicas. - _Y tampoco quiero que nadie salga herido, ¿entendido?-_

Lo único que podían hacer era asentir, y mientras Savitar salía por la puerta volvieron la vista a June. Ésta estaba roja de indignación, y permanecía con los brazos en las caderas, con la mirada fija en la puerta. Si pudiera incendiarla, en ese momento solo habría cenizas.

Cuando las demás le pidieron explicaciones, solo contestó que no sabía de que hablaba, y cuando volvió a intentar terminar de vestirse, volvió a resonar un grito en la habitación.

_-QUITATELAS!!-_

así que frente a unas asombradas Roz, Gise y Dream, June llevó sus manos a sus muñecas, haciendo los movimientos de abrir y retirarse unos guantes. Al depositarlos sobre el mármol del escritorio, este resonó metálicamente, y al soltarlos aparecieron a la vista unos guantes metálicos terminados en unas afiladas garras. Sin que terminase su sorpresa, volvió a repetir los movimientos en sus antebrazos y depositando dos cuchillos mas en la mesa. Repitió la operación en las piernas de donde sacó dos pistolas, y de sus tobillos salieron dos sais más. Con mala cara retiró de su cintura un cinto lleno de shurikens.

-_ Mierda, ya está todo, satisfecho_- gritó June a la puerta. Volviendo la mirada a sus amigas, solo pudo levantar los hombros y sonreír. -_No podéis culpar a una pobre e inocente chica por intentar protegerse lo mejor posible-_

Mientras Roz seguía mirándola con desconfianza, Gise se acercó a las armas y cogiendo una de las dagas, la examinó. Dream dejó pasar todos los comentarios que se le ocurrían, y volvió a ayudarle a terminar de abrochar la tunica y colocarle los demás accesorios.

-_Caray, había escuchado hablar de los hechizos protectores en las armas, pero no uno que las ocultase totalmente_- levantando la mirada de las armas, Gise volvió a preguntarle - ¿_Quien lo hizo para ti? Solo alguien muy poderoso y con conocimientos suficientes podría haberlo echo.-_

Roz y Az se miraron y ambas contestaron a la vez. _Savitar._

La pregunta quedaba flotando en el aire, así que June, suspirando decidió contarles la verdad sobre esas armas.

-_Bueno, creo que todas conocéis mi parentesco con Savitar. Así que podéis imaginar que la vida no es muy sencilla, cuando pueden utilizarte para dañarlo. Y aun por encima, no poseo ninguno de los poderes que habitualmente tiene mi familia. Así que tenia pocas oportunidades para defenderme-_ sonriendo levemente, se acercó al escritorio y cogió la daga pareja que tenía Gise en la mano. Al contacto de la piel, la daga desapareció. Gise extendió la mano para tocarla, encontrándose que la mano estaba cerrada alrededor de algo que ella no podía tocar. -_ Y esta es la mejor manera que encontró Savitar de protegerme-_ Volvió a dejar la daga en la mesa, la cual volvió a aparecer en cuanto la soltó.

-_He de pedirle que me enseñe ese truco, puede ser muy útil-_ comentó Gise, dando pié a que las demás rieran.  
_  
-Yaa, claro. Y vas a ser tu la que se lo pida_- le contradijo Roz. -_Imagino que acabarás churruscada antes de terminar de decir esa frase, con el mal humor que gasta_-

Pasado el momento de tensión volvieron a reír como enanas.

Parte del plan estaba tomando forma. Pronto conseguirían el último componente y con ello podrían vengarse de Zeus. Sería algo que no olvidarían jamás...

Continuará...


	4. Tercer Asalto

**EL TERROR DE UN DIOS**

por:

**June**

**Resumen:** Aventuras de un grupo de cazadoras que cuando se aburren, deciden hacerle la vida un poco mas desgraciada a Zeus.

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

TERCER ASALTO

Rememorando para las despistadas, tenemos a Alia, Cris, Val e Ica retornando con el Nihib, Gise, junto a Roz, Dream controlando a June desde el Omegrión, y June en el Olimpo a punto de estamparle una fuente de plata en la cabeza a Zeus.

Ya recordamos donde estábamos? Perfecto. Allá seguimos:

June maldecía y se acordaba de todas sus "amigas" que la habían convencido para la misión del olimpo. Parecía sencillo, pero no lo era, estaba requiriendo cada ápice de su paciencia. Y estaba a punto de acabársele.

Todo había comenzado sencillo. Se había teletransportado lejos de los templos, curiosamente, al lado del lago que había ayudado a destruir. Que buenos recuerdos de cuando redecoraron el Olimpo… Metida en su papel, había paseado, o más bien, había contoneado el culo hasta casi las puertas del templo de Zeus, y azares del destino, había acabado ayudando a servir las mesas de la comida del Dios.

Gracias al pequeño dispositivo de comunicaciones que llevaba escondido en un oído, recibía constantes comentarios de Roz, que la iban guiando desde el Omegrión. Bueno, hasta que se le pasó por delante uno de los efebos de Hera, y acabaron detrás de una columna, en una rápida clase de lengua.

_- ¡June, desgraciada, no te distraigas!- _gritó Gise en su oído – ¡_Y suelta ese pedazo de hombre_ _de una vez que tienes trabajo que hacer_!

_- ¡Eso!- _gritó esta vez Roz – ¡_Suéltalo y mándalo para nosotras, que lo cuidamos mien…!- _Roz no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Gise le arrancó el micro de las manos en venganza. Ambas vigilantes estaban picadas, pues habían apostado que no pasarían ni 2 horas antes de que June no pusiera sus manos alrededor de algún chico, y Gise había perdido.

A partir de ahí, June solo captó palabras sueltas, que influían, desagradecida, lagarta y sapo. Con un alzamiento de hombros, decidió continuar su peligrosa misión.

Escuchando voces, se volvió y se encontró cara a cara con Zeus, sorprendida, dejó caer la bandeja, que golpeó contra el mármol del suelo. Zeus, sin perder la sonrisa se agachó y la recogió. Notando que la sirvienta que tenía enfrente suyo era nueva y claramente estaba nerviosa por encontrarse ante un dios (notemos la poca modestia que gasta este tío…) decidió ampliar si cabe aun mas su deslumbrante sonrisa y devolviéndole la fuente le comentó.

- _Preciosa, me gustaría que hoy me sirvieras tu, ya sabes. Te espero en media hora_. – Zeus pensaba que estaba otorgando un gran honor a esa chica, pensaba que ella se sentiría muy honrada y deseosa de complacerlo. Notó que apretaba los dedos sobre la fuente y que sus nudillos se volvían blancos debido a la fuerza con la que apretaba, debido a la emoción, pensó.

Que iluso, pensaba June, mientras mentaba a todos los dioses en silencio, y maldecía a Zeus y se aguantaba las ganas de estamparle la fuente en la cabeza. Compuso como pudo una sonrisa en los labios, y agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto, y como pudo se retiró. "_Ohh, si, en cuanto pueda, esté se va a acordar de mi_" pensaba "_nadie me trata así, lo que daría por tener una de mis dagas…._" notaba como la energía de una de sus armas se arremolinaba en su mano, intentando romper la barrera creada por Dream, para que no las llamara. Suspirando y controlándose, se dirigió a las cocinas para cumplir el encargo de Zeus.

Mientras, justo en ese momento, en el Omegrión, daban llegado Alia y su cuadrilla, corriendo y riendo como locas, mientras se dirigían al salón donde Gise estaba preparando la poción.

-_Ya podéis ir besándome el trasero_- comentó Alia, meneando el dichoso frasquito en una mano, mientras entraba en la habitación, encontrándose unas muy animadas chicas, sentadas ellas en un sillón, comiendo palomitas y mirando entretenidas una pantalla.

-_¡Eh, que ha pasado!, ¿salimos un rato y no nos avisáis de la fiesta?- _increpó Cris mientras saltaba y se hacía un hueco entre Roz y Dream. – _¿Compartiréis las palomitas?- _mientras ponía su mejor carita de niña buena.

-_ Bueno contadnos que ha pasado en nuestra breve ausencia,_- preguntó Alia mientras hacia aparecer otro sillón y un superbol de palomitas calientes, - ¿_Ya ha hecho explotar algo?._

En la pantalla que todas ellas contemplaban, se visualizaba el interior del comedor principal del templo de Zeus, donde Zeus, tumbado en su trono, recibía en su boca la comida directamente de las manos de June, la cual estaba de rodillas a los pies del diván, mientras que tambien intentaba esquivar las manos largas del dios.

- ¿_La avisamos ya o esperamos un rato?-_ dejó caer Alia, mientras metía un puñado de palomitas en la boca. – _Yo creo que ya ha sufrido bastante_-

Viendo que nadie secundaba la propuesta de Alia, Dream suspiró y activó el micro. –_June, ya tenemos todos los ingredientes, solo falta la sangre, consíguela en menos de una hora_.- Soltó el micro y volvió a coger las palomitas que había dejado en el suelo.

-_Ahora viene lo mejor_- sonrió Gise, vengativa. –_Haber como se apaña, va a ser divertido_-

Al momento de haber recibido el mensaje, June suspiró. Si ya era difícil controlar que las manos de Zeus no incursionaran demasiado, haber como conseguía desangrarlo sin que se enterara. Armándose de valor, y prometiéndose que alguien pagaría por ello, decidió poner en marcha su plan.

Levantándose de la posición en la que se encontraba, se alejó unos pasos, y volviendo la mirada sobre el hombro a Zeus, dejó caer coquetamente las pestañas y sonrió. Continúo andando despacio hacia el pasillo, esperando que Zeus pillara la indirecta. Al salir de la sala, borro la sonrisa coqueta y la sustituyo por una sádica, pensando en todo lo que podría hacerle a ese prepotente. Y echó a correr por el pasillo, sabiendo que pronto la localizaría. Cierto, no pasaron mas de dos segundos antes de sentir unos fornidos brazos agarrándola y llevándola al dormitorio principal.

Zeus la arrojó sobre la mullida cama y se abalanzó sobre June comenzando a besarla, ella lo abrazó, correspondiendo al beso, mientras clavaba sus uñas en su espalda. Sin importarle el dolor, continuó besándola y acariciándola, hasta que ella lo giró en la cama y se encontró de espaldas con ella sentada a horcajadas.

-_Me permitiréis al menos, unos minutos para prepararme para vos, mi señor_- susurró June al oído de Zeus, -_Esperadme un momento, y os traeré también una bebida_- mientras dibujaba círculos con el dedo en el amplio pecho que tenia debajo. Vale que Zeus era un cabrón inaguantable, pero estaba como un queso….

Besándolo nuevamente, bajó lentamente de encima del hombre y con una sonrisa de dirigió al cuarto de aseo. Una vez sola, desapareció y se apareció en el Omegrión, donde se encontró a todas muertas de risa vigilándola.

-¡_Vaya por dios, mira quien tenemos aquí!- _consiguió decir Roz, entre ataques de risa, -_no pensé que decidieras salir de entre sus brazos_-

Si las miradas mataran, June habría frito a todas ellas. Pero recordando lo importante, se dirigió a Gise. Y le enseñó las manos.

-_Aquí tienes la sangre, ¿llegará así?- _Gise miró atentamente y descubrió la sangre bajo las uñas.

_-¡Pero que bestia, le quedarán las marcas una larga temporada!- _afirmó Alia que también examinaba las uñas, mientras Gise retiraba las trazas de sangre ya coagulada y las echaba en la pota.

Al momento, una nube de humo verde comenzó a salir del potingue, parando pocos segundos después. Una gran sonrisa iluminó la cara de Gise, la cual comenzó a reír como loca.

-_Rápido, que tengo que volver antes de que sospeche-_ y mientras le mostraba una de las copas de Zeus que había cogido del templo.

Dream se encargó de rellenarla con zumo de naranja y Gise con unas gotas de la poción. Todas rodearon a June emocionadas, sabiendo que pronto la venganza estaría servida. Aprovechando el momento, Val deslizó en la mano que June tenía libre dos pequeños objetos.

Ambas sonrieron y June desapareció, regresando al Olimpo.

Continuará…


	5. Asalto Final

**EL TERROR DE UN DIOS**

por:

**June**

**Resumen:** Aventuras de un grupo de cazadoras que cuando se aburren, deciden hacerle la vida un poco mas desgraciada a Zeus.

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

ASALTO FINAL

Al instante que June desapareció, cada una tomó los dispositivos que tenían preparados en una estantería, varias cámaras de fotos digitales y una videocámara profesional y esperaron impacientes la señal que acordaran con June anteriormente, mientras seguían viendo lo que pasaba en el Olimpo.

En el momento que aparecía de vuelta en el Olimpo, haciendo malabares para que no le se cayera nada del zumo, June reacomodo el vestido, por llamarle algo a 2 telas semitransparentes, refunfuñó.

-_ Ven aquí, preciosa-_ escuchó que la llamaba Zeus. Por última vez, contempló su aspecto en el espejo y repasó mentalmente la estrategia. Luego abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

Zeus seguía en el mismo sitio que lo había dejado, es decir, estirado entre las sedas, solo que con una pequeñísima diferencia. Estaba como su madre lo había traído al mundo, vamos, que estaba espléndidamente desnudo.

June trago la saliva que se le empezaba a escurrir de la boca al verlo. Dios, tenia que centrarse y acordarse que era un maldito cabrón que quería ver a su amiga muerta, y olvidarse de lo increíblemente follable que estaba.

Despacito, mientras se mentalizaba, se fue acercando a la gigantesca cama, mientras sentía como Zeus no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo en ningún momento. Con un movimiento coqueto de pelo, ofreció el zumo al Dios. Este, ansioso, bebió todo el contenido y arrojó la copa vacía lejos de la cama y al momento agarró a June de la cintura y la tiró sobre la cama. Con el movimiento, la vaporosa tela del vestido se enrolló alrededor de los muslos, mostrando toda la suave piel, la cual fue acariciada por las manos de Zeus.

Esperando que la poción hiciera efecto, June aprovechó para toquetear descaradamente a Zeus, y mientras éste estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de desnudarla, recogió los objetos que Val le entregara y llevó uno de ellos a la boca.

Con un brusco movimiento, June obligó a Zeus a girarse en la cama, quedando ella montada a horcajadas del hombre. Sonriendo, comenzó a dejar una estela de besos desde la mandíbula hasta el amplio pecho, y en cuanto tuvo a tiro uno de los pezones, lo mordió, provocando que el pequeño artilugio que quedara fijado sobre el pezón. Zeus se arqueó del placer y gimió, sin enterarse del piercing que acababan de colocarle. June repitió la operación en el otro pezón, colocando otro pequeño pendiente a juego.

Zeus volvió a gemir, pero esta vez ya no era por placer.

El Nihibih comenzaba a hacer efecto.

June se levantó de la cama, y se arregló la ropa lo mas dignamente que pudo, mientras contemplaba como Zeus se arqueaba y gemía de dolor. Se acercó a su lado para ver los cambios que operarían en él.

Poco a poco se comenzaron a notar pequeñas modificaciones, sus hombros se estrecharon un poco, su cintura también, y los pómulos se comenzaron a estirar y perfilar, tomando un aspecto algo más andrógino. Frunciendo el ceño, June intentó recordar exactamente que era lo que le había dicho Riarden que debía suceder. Exactamente debería cambiar de sexo, pasaría de hombre a mujer, pero no era lo que exactamente estaba ocurriendo, por lo que podía ver, seguía siendo un hombre, pero algo afeminado.

- _Bueno, habrá que cambiar algo los planes_.- habló en alto mientras activaba el comunicador que llevaba puesto. – _Ya podéis venir chicas_.-

Mientras, en la cama, Zeus iba recobrando la conciencia, e irguiéndose miró a June. Esta, sabiendo que posiblemente, por culpa de la droga que se había bebido, no recordaría nada, se subió a la cama y se acercó al Dios. Recolocándole lentamente el pelo detrás de una oreja, lo miró, examinando su reacción, comprobando que no reaccionaba sexualmente a la caricia. Y sonrió aun más.

-¿Nos conocemos?- susurró bajito Zeus, mientras examinaba su cuerpo y la habitación, en la cual aparecían el resto de chicas.

-_Claro, cielo, te has quedado dormida_- le contestó June mientras bajaba de la cama y se acercaba a Roz, que en sus manos tenia otro trozo de tela blanca. – _Dijiste que te echarías a dormir un poco antes de salir de fiesta con nosotras, ¿no te acuerdas?-_

Zeus hizo un mohín con sus labios, mientras intentaba encontrar algo de sentido a su situación, pero viendo que no lo encontraba y que su cuerpo, inexplicablemente le pedía fiesta, decidió confiar en la pequeña rubia.

-_Si, tienes razón_- le contestó mientras sonreía y bajaba de la cama. –_ ¡Es hora de divertirse!-_

Las demás, sorprendidas por el cambio en sus planes, miraron a June, la cual alzó los hombros y les contestó.

_-¡It´s party time!!-_ mientras se reía, y alcanzaba la ropa y se la daba a Zeus para que se vistiera.

Al acercarse todas se fijaron el los piercing que llevaba puesto Zeus, y volvieron a mirar pidiendo explicaciones a June, la cual solo señaló a Val.

-_Regalo de Hefesto_- solo atinó a contestar Val mientras su cara se volvía roja.

Mientras June y Dream ya habían ayudado a vestirse a Zeus, pero como el vestido estaba pensado para una mujer, no quedaba demasiado bien, pero Cris, en un alarde de imaginación, salió disparada a por unas tijeras, y en cuanto volvió con ellas, se dedicó a mejorar el traje, recortando la parte superior, dejando solo una pequeña tira de tela que cruzaba el pecho de un hombro a la cintura, y recortando aun mas la falta, dejando un taparrabos en el frontal y otro en mas estrecho incluso en el trasero.

_-¡Estoy genial_!- gritaba Zeus mientras daba saltitos mirándose en el espejo, abrazando a cada una de las chicas.

Dream se acercó a Gise.

-¿_Estás completamente segura que hiciste bien la poción?-_ le preguntó extrañada al oído.

-_Bueno… si, creo que si… aunque tal vez_…- contestó Gise nerviosa y con las mejillas coloradas. –_Talvez me pasé con alguno de los ingredientes_- intentó excusarse. –_La culpa es de Roz, que me obligó a trabajar casi a oscuras-_

De fondo se escuchó un grito de una Roz indignada.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaban los ánimos mas calmados, decidieron irse y desapareciendo del Olimpo y apareciendo en pleno Berlín.

En pleno Berlín y en plena fiesta del "Orgullo Gay".

En pleno Berlín, en plena fiesta del "Orgullo Gay" y en plena elección de la Drag Queen del Año.

Animado por las chicas, Zeus corrió donde la fila de aspirantes a Drag Queen, sin olvidar dar grititos y saltitos.

Los cuales fueron grabados por unas emocionadas Roz y Cris, con sus cámaras de video e inmortalizadas por las demás en sus cámaras de fotos.

Poco después…

Las calles y la gente de Berlín se rindieron ante los pies de la emocionadísima nueva Drag Queen del Año, Miss Zeus. La cual estaba sentada en su trono y rodeada de hermosísimos chicos, y coronada con una brillante diadema que brillaba al compás de los destellos de miles de cámaras de fotos.

Al desfile siguieron una fiesta privada, donde la reina Zeus, ofreció a todos un excitante baile, sobre una tarima y una barra fija, un baño de champaña con 2 morenos mocetones y una sesión indecorosa de fotos en una suite de un carísimo hotel.

Todo documentadísimo con fotos.

A la mañana siguiente, Zeus, ya recuperado, se despertó rodeado y abrazado a 2 hombres, y con un sospechoso dolor en sus reales posaderas…

Hera recibió un completo dossier de fotos y grabaciones sobre las actividades y gustos secretos de su marido.

Se dice que desde entonces, Zeus es incapaz de permanecer mas de 2 minutos en presencia de su mujer, sin que ésta lo tache de desgraciado y trate de freirle el trasero a base de relámpagos.

Todo habitante del Olimpo, a las pocas horas, ya estaba enterado de las desviaciones de su gran patriarca. El poco respeto que se le tenía, desapareció por completo.

Misteriosamente, Berlín sigue con sus muros empapelados con fotos de la Drag Queen de ese año, por más que intenten retirarlos, siempre vuelven.

Y un grupo de perversas mujeres aun siguen cachondeandose de Zeus, cada vez que miran la foto que han enmarcado y que cuelga en el salón, donde se le ve con su brillante corona y sus ramos de flores, siendo besado por otro hombre.

_En la siguiente fiesta que se organizó en el Olimpo, Hefesto no pudo mas que sonreír, cuando notó los dos pequeños pendientes que Zeus no consiguiera quitarse, y se acordó de la pequeña Cris, de la cual no volvió a saber después de encargarle especialmente los piercing._


End file.
